Haunted Hermione, Revenge of the Past
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Set first year What starts as a nightmare quickly becomes a terrifying reality for Hermione Granger. As Hogwarts terrible secrets are revealed and some of Hermione's own family she must decide whether to pay for her family's sins or fight for her own survival.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Prologue

Their first meeting started as a dream, more a nightmare.

Hermione had been the library then woken in a strange white room with a small black-haired girl looming over her.

The first thing Hermione noticed about the girl as she tried to stand-up were her eyes, dark eyes that seemed empty and cold.

"Where am I?," Hermione asked, shuffling backwards slightly away from the girl who'd stayed on the ground.

The girl remained silent for a few minutes, staring at Hermione in a way that made her stay rooted to the spot before asking with a sinister smile "Do you want to play?."

"I don't have time, I have to get back to my dorm," Hermione stuttered, staring at girl and hoping her answer would appease the girl enough to let her go from here; wherever here was.

All Hermione knew was the room was cold, the walls were so white it hurt to look at them and the girl scared her.

"But you're already in your dorm. Don't you remember?," the girl asked, giggling. "You left the library, and went straight to your dorm to sleep because you had a headache. You're sleeping now".

Hermione gulped slightly at the girl's tone, it was cold and mocking. Not the natural tone of child. The fact she couldn't remember going to her dorm frightened her, but she took a deep breath and told herself it was because she was dreaming and dreams were weird.

She tried waking herself up by pinching her arm, but still she remained asleep and in the room.

"Does Hermione want to wake-up?, because I'm nice I'll let you but remember this Hermione I'll be there when you sleep, when you wake and I'll always be there. There is nothing you can do to stop it!," the little girl's voice echoed and Hermione began to wake.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Hermione woke covered in bruises, they don't hurt its almost liked someone painted them while she slept.

She knows who is to blame, the black-haired girl who refuses to tell Hermione who she is. The girl no one else can see, the girl who haunts her dreams and torments her all day long.

"Hermione do you want to play yet?," The girl asked, standing beside Hermione as she dresses in the bathroom.

No one else is awake, but Hermione won't take the chance of someone waking up and seeing the bruises.

It had been a shock for her when she woke and saw her arms covered in them but not enough to go see Madam Pomfrey and be kept in the hospital wing.

And if one of her dorm mates saw them Hermione was certain even though she wasn't friends with any of these girls that one of them would end up dragging her to the hospital wing.

"No, I don't want to play," Hermione replied, trying her hardest not to look into the girl's cold dark eyes.

The girl sighed and stretched out her hand and touches the mirror on the wall. The mirror begins to crack and the girl grins at what's she's done.

"That's tough," the girl snarled, not taking her hand of the mirror. "Because I have waited too long for another Granger to arrive at Hogwarts not to get what I want,".

"What do you mean another Granger?," Hermione asked, digging her nails into the palm of her hand trying to keep herself calm. She was scared, but she wasn't going to let the girl know it.

"I want to tell you Hermione I really do, but I can't agree unless you say you will play a game once you do that I can tell you things. Things about Hogwarts that not even Dumbledore himself knows about all you need to do is say I want to play the game," the girl answered, there's something about her voice that says run and hide but Hermione doesn't.,

The need to know everything is too strong and she utters the words she will come to regret "I want to the play the game,".

The girl takes her hand off the mirror and looks at Hermione an smiles, a smile that is both childish and sinister combined.

"I'm glad you said that Hermione I really am now, here's the first part of the game today we are going to find my body. I could tell you where it is but that wouldn't be fun. This of course means you are going to have to skip class. Sure, you could refuse and not skip class, but then there will be very unpleasant consequences," the girl threatened.

Hermione didn't want to think about what the consequences could be, nor did she want to skip classes but she doesn't have a choice.

That's confirmed to her when the girl once again places her hand on the mirror, but it doesn't begin to crack again. No, this time it turns to dust and Hermione knows that if the girl can do that in the mirror she can do the same thing to a person. 


End file.
